Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg ;Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg: Is the galaxy not the star. See the talk page. --Bp 06:05, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 09:01, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. Not sure I understand. The explanation here is not a complete sentence, and the explanation on the talk page gives no context. I'm not sure what the problem really is, or if the solution is correct. I need more information. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:41, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::This image is a picture of our galaxy from "The Slaver Weapon", not the star Beta Lyrae. It is incorrectly named. --Bp 19:37, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Upload an actual image of Beta Lyrae, then... Delete only if such image doesn't exist. -- Cid Highwind 20:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', if no such image exists. Thanks for the clerification. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:14, 22 November 2006 (UTC) * Comment-- why does it say "see talk page" when there is no explanation on the talk page. Since I can somehow bet most of the above voters have never seen the episode in question it seems that a better explanation than that is necessary to give the voters the full perspective, otherwise this nomination comes across somewhat misleading, in a way only a politician could appreciate. So (for real) see: image talk:Beta Lyrae.jpg for an explaination, as Bp's comments really tell part of the story, as they are made in reference to what was spoken the last time this image appeared on the screen and nothing leading up to, or explaining the use of the image in its multiple appearances. I'm not saying the image is right or wrong, but there is clearly motivation behind why this image was originally used to represent Beta Lyrae. --Alan del Beccio 18:26, 25 November 2006 (UTC) * Keep, per talk page, even though I've "never seen the episode in question."--Tim Thomason 18:53, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Vulcan desert soft suit.jpg ;Image:Vulcan desert soft suit.jpg This image doesn't show anything that cannot be seen in the more versatile Image:Spock, young and old.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 04:42, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 07:03, 1 December 2006 (UTC) * ...nothing except the bottom and boots. keep. --Bp 07:10, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. I might change me mind if ya can find a suitable place for it... it's orphaned right now. --From Andoria with Love 21:29, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ** It WAS in use at Vulcan desert soft suit before it was replaced by the other one and nominated for deletion. I'm saying it should be kept and put back where it was. I'm sick of your bad attitude Shran. --Bp 10:00, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *** Now, Now. Play nice; we're all friends here. I'd say Keep, but crop. We don't need the dead animal in the pic. -- StAkAr Karnak 13:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ****It's already quite a small pic, though. If you cropped it you'd either end up with a really small image, or a slightly larger, but blurred one.--Pearse 14:14, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *****And I'm sick of you, bp... period! I challenge you to a trout-slapping duel... TO THE DEATH! :-P (PS: I still vote delete. :D) --From Andoria with Love 10:20, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Unused files I suggest we delete all files listed , with the obvious exceptions of "Favicon.ico" and "Search logo.png". Some of them are copyrighted and/or have near-duplicate images elswhere (namely the ship insignia images). Others I can't figure out where to put. I say it's time to clean house. Who's with me?! --From Andoria with Love 06:36, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Since (what you linked to) is a dynamic list, I suggest we actually list the specific images here. I for one refuse to vote when tomorrow my vote could be used to delete something I did not agree to today. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:34, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, it makes sense to work on that list by either deleting images or adding them somewhere. Generally, I agree with Cobra, though - they probably should be discussed individually. In the case of images listed there right now, I don't see any one that "needs" to be kept besides the two you mentioned. -- Cid Highwind 13:45, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Itty-bitty, teeny-weeny screenshots ;Image:Kirk\'s guards.jpg, Image:Spock\'s personal guard.jpg, Image:Tricorder-2280.jpg, Image:USS Yeager DS92.jpg: The first two don't really have a place here that I can find; you can barely make out the third image; and the fourth image seems to have been removed in favor of Image:USS Yeager DS9.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 00:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:31, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' and use Image:Tricorder-2280.jpg. If it's the best we have. Someone can upload a new version if they have a better one. --Bp 01:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Other screenshots ;Image:Mrspock-corbo.jpg, Image:Communicator.jpg, Image:Scott in Aux Ctrl.jpg: We have enough Spock photos, the second image is a bit too blurry, IMO, and I can't find a place for the third. --From Andoria with Love 00:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' all, but let's get a good TOS communicator under a good file name (I'm pretty sure we do not have one). --OuroborosCobra talk 00:32, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' and use Image:Communicator.jpg, it can be replaced if you find a better one, but not delete. --Bp 01:26, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't know that it's "better", but I added Image:23rd century communicator.JPG for use on the Communicator and the "Day of the Dove" pages; it was the best shot of a prop with a working moire screen that I could find. --GNDN 04:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Please use lowercase extensions. If you are using windows 9x, of which this is a common symptom, enable "show extensions for known file types" and dont let it use uppercase ones, or just remember to change it when you upload the image. --Bp 04:27, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for the information. I will do so in furture, but this was the file name given by MA when uploading the image. Whether that's a function of my version if IE, or something in the Wiki software, I don't know. --GNDN 18:08, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Image:Scott in Aux Ctrl.jpg: When I uploaded the image, I thought there would be enough content at Auxiliary Control Center to warrant its use. Later, I decided not to clutter the page. Later still, I noticed how blurry it was. --GNDN 04:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) And lastly... ;Image:A56 paul comi.jpe.jpg: Unneeded autographed image of Paul Comi with a double extension. It also might be a copyright infringement. --From Andoria with Love 00:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:32, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Possibly vandalistic "Picture of the day" images ;Image:Tng2x10a.png, Image:1x09a.png, Image:1x09b.png: Images were uploaded for just the new Pic of the day feature... See also Template talk:PicOfTheDay. -- Cid Highwind 22:46, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --Jörg 21:20, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 06:13, 24 December 2006 (UTC) One of the 40th Anniversary logos ;Either Image:40th anniversary logo.png or Image:40th anniversary logo.jpg They are near duplicates of each other. The JPG has a white background, the PNG has a transparent background. I am putting it up to the community to decide which to delete, as I do not think we require both. I do not have a boilerplate on either of them, as one is protected from when it was on the main page (that protection should have been lifted when it was removed from the main page, by the way). One of these should go, you all can vote :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 11:45, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Keep them both. the png one is only used on the little box in the Star Trek Portal. The jpg is used in the article. I might replace the png wiht a smaller one, it doesnt need to be so big, I guess. --Bp 11:52, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Keep both, used for different purposes -- Renegade54 13:50, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Joey.jpg ;Image:Joey.jpg Personal image. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:43, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Odo As Curzon 2.jpg ;Image:Odo As Curzon 2.jpg Near duplicate orphan of Image:Odo as Curzon.jpg. Uploaded by a user who does not see the latter image. As far as I have been able to tell, he is the only one who cannot see the latter image. He needs to fix his computer, as it sure sounds like it is his end, not ours. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:13, 26 December 2006 (UTC) * Right now, I say Delete. However (Bp loves that), if there truly is a problem with the original image on other browser, then a problem-free image (this one possibly) should be uploaded to the original image page. I don't see a problem if the user wants to do that, as it is a near-duplicate.--Tim Thomason 05:18, 26 December 2006 (UTC)